


thunder & basketball

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, hand holding, hand holding happened, they were going to kiss but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: w359 secret santa present for wooditus. enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wooditus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooditus/gifts).



It had become a routine for the two of them. You would think that spending your days wading through mountains of paperwork in the ongoing lawsuit battle with Goddard would wear them out enough for a good night’s sleep, but sleep was haunted by dead crew members, the sounds of never-ending alarms, memories of the struggle to stay alive.  
Most nights, one of them would wake the other up- sometimes frantic and screaming, sometimes quiet murmurs of ‘babe, I can’t sleep’- and they would quietly head to the old basketball court behind their apartment complex.  
Tonight it was Lovelace who woke up shaking, in a cold sweat. She threw the covers off, and beside her, Minkowski rolled over.  
“Mmhbasketball’s by the door,” she yawned.  
They wordlessly got up, tossing on shorts and old t shirts. Minkowski looked pointedly at the knee brace on the dresser, and Lovelace obliging pulled it on. Minkowski was right- she really did need it. Outside, the air was sticky and humid, clinging to their skin. In the distance, thunder rolled and Minkowski glanced nervously at the sky.  
“What do you want to play to?”  
Lovelace tossed the ball to Minkowski.  
“We’ll play to five points. Don’t want to get caught by the rain.”  
Minkowski nodded and gave a few experimental dribbles with the basketball, before shooting it into the hoop at the far end of the court.  
“You know, for someone who complained about the ‘terrible lack of rock-climbing opportunities’ around here, you sure have taken to basketball.”  
Minkowski grinned, tossing the ball back.  
"Must be my coach.”  
Lovelace chuckled and felt a bit of the tension in her shoulders ease. This was just what she needed- a laugh, a game of basketball, and, well, Minkowski.  
In the end, it wasn’t even a contest. Minkowski played a good game, but she had nothing on Lovelace.  
Five shots. One for Fisher. One for Sam. One for Fourier, one for Hui. One for Rhea. (If Minkowski knew why she preferred to play to five points, she never said anything.)  
She’d been dreaming about waking up on the Hephaestus again. Again. Coming out of cryo and finding herself on the Hephaestus had been a nightmare. Still was a nightmare, actually, only now it was one she could actually wake up from.  
Earth was a nightmare in its own way, though- the press, the lawsuits, waking up in a cold sweat, repeat ad infinitum.  
Thunder rumbled again, closer this time, and was followed by a cold breeze that ruffled the grass around the court. Lovelace shivered and set up for another shot.  
One for Isabel Lovelace, whoever she was now. For everything she’d lost, and everything she’d gained.  
It arched clean through the hoop, barely touching the net, and Minkowski whistled.  
“Nice one babe,” she called.  
Another breeze swept through the court, carrying the smell of rain, and Minkowski suggested they head inside before they got soaked.  
Earth may be a nightmare too but- but in the middle of everything, in the middle of nightmares and long days and late nights, in the middle of lawsuits and the families of her dead crew members- in the middle of everything, there had been this.  
There had been Renee Minkowski.  
Minkowski stopped under a streetlight, hair falling out of her ponytail, framing her face, and for just a second Isabel’s heart stopped.  
“Hey,” she said softly. “Are you okay?”  
Isabel tucked the basketball under her arm, pushed away the tightness in her chest, and reached for Minkowski’s hand.  
“Yeah.” She said. “I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays y'all!  
> come find me on tumblr @whoopsiesdaisiedoo


End file.
